Save Me from the Darkness
by Akatsuki-kunachi
Summary: This was her hell and he was her savior. How he found her, the world may never know. DeidaraXOC, Character's appearance and info will be up soon. Oneshot at a imperfect ending.


Save Me From The Darkness

A Orignal Character X Deidara Story

"You are the worst liar that I've ever met." He jabbed a finger at me playfully, but it still kind of stung.

"Well, Mr. I-like-to-hurt-Yuki-on-the-inside, would you like my knee in your stomach?" I growled. I didn't give him time to respond before my knee connected with his stomach. And it wasn't some "Oh wooow!" kind of jab, it was a "OH FUCK!" jab. "I have plenty more jackass."

He groaned as I walked away, leaving him clawing his stomach and the ground.

"Damn that fucking Uchiha!" I yelled into the air. My rival that I beat up a couple minutes was Sasuke Uchiha, and hes a bitch. Dammit, why does he try to date me when he knows I hate him? I gave a small "humph" into the air before continuing my way home.

Damn Uchiha's, damn them and their jackass-ness.

I heard a small **CRUNCH** and I spun around in the cold night air. I reached for my katana that was hooked to my waist and took it out of its sheath. "Whose there? I know how to kill someone!" I yelled into the air. _**Classy Yuki, Classy. You really just say that to attackers? Woow, I should of hammered that in you. **_My Inner Yuki scolded me. I ducked as someone's foot tried to connect with my jaw bone before snarling at my Inner. Shut up Inner, I'm busy fighting! I stabbed my katana into the man's jugular; Killing him instanly. I round house kicked another one into the pavement before stabbing his jugular. I waited for anymore before cleaning my katana and contining the walk to my house, but quicker this time.

"Hey there sexy, Un." I jumped 2 miles out of my skin when I was at my door. I turned around to see a blonde with his hair covering the right sde of his face. He had angel colored eyes, and he was wearing a Vans T-shirt and a pair of designer jeans. He had combat boots on, a kunai pouch (probably for protection) and a Rock Village head band on his forehead.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I clacked my combat boots together angerily before reaching for my katana. The kimono I was wearing was black with red clouds on it with a white obi* on it. It stopped at alittle past the thiegh mark. I thought that this night was a "quiet" night, where the neighborhood was not trying this on innocent young girls like myself.

But I know how to take care of myself, unlike the other victims.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no need for bloodshed un!" He put his gloved hands out in defense, as if saying that he wasn't looking for a fight.

In a second, I had my chest pressed against his back and my katana at his jugular, ready to slice something. "What do you want? I'm ready to kill you, so make it quick." I whispered into his ear, my hot breath tickling his ear.

"I wanted to say that you look lovely tonight un. Please don't kill me, I have friends and very vauble brother that I want to teach when I'm older un." I noticed that his eyes were stuck on the katana and his tone a nervous yet a bored tone, as if he experianced this before. I doubt it, but I usually am wrong.

"And your name is?" I brought the katana closer to his neck.

"D-Deidara un." He stuttered. I would too if I were in his place.

"Age?"

"Fif-fifteen madam un." Aw how sweet, calling me madam.

"Alright, you're free to go." I put my katana back in its sheath and pushed him off of my porch.

"Whats your name?" He asked me while I had put my key inside the lock. I turned around with a bored expression on my face, but inside, I was shaking with fear.

"I-I..." My voice faltered while I stood there, scared. I don't remember my name because I haven't heard it in 14 years. All I have been doing is killing people who try to rape me.

Nice huh?

"My name is Genshi, but please call me Yuki*. Yuki sounds much more...happier then Genshi*." I put on a happy facade, trying to fool him into that trap of mine.

He had a stern look on his face, as if I were a puzzle to be put together to find out the real reason it was made for. "Is that really your name un?" He was one thing and that was somewhat terrifying.

I shook my head and turrned around so then he wouldn't see my tears. "I-I don't remember. No one has uttered my name for 14 years and all I've been doing is living in a life full of lies. Lies to keep me a safe girl, lies to keep me feared, lies to keep my soul from going out of my own little world-No, cage sounds better." I took the key out of the lock before sliding down the door and sobbing. "I can't take it anymore!" I cried into these bloodied hands of mine. I heard Deidara shuffle closer to me and embrace me into a hug; Something that I had a lack of when I was a child.

"Why would you hug a killer Deidara?" I whispered, but loud enough for him to reply.

"Because you're not a killer, you're just a lost and confused girl that has suffered for too long." He was spot on about my situation; I am a lost, confused and broken girl in the darkness,just begging for help.

Is he my savior? Is he going to be my light in the dark? Is he the one to save me?

_**Yes. **_A part of me chided. _No. He'll break your heart._ Another part of me fought back. My head swirled as I tried to look for answers.

"Gen-Yuki." He broke into my thoughts softly. "Please look at me." I looked into his eyes, but noticed that he was so serious that he had left out the "un" on the end of his sentences. "I know what it's like to be what you are now. But, now that we understand eachother, please..."He blushed before moving on,"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I had made an audible gasp without realizing it.

"Y-Yes Deidara. Promise me you will save me from the lies and blood shed." I looked into his eyes with the fire building inside of them.

"Yes, I will un." He pulled me into a passionate kiss.

My savior had finaly come, after all those years of lies and hardship.

**A/N: Oh my god, I can't believe that this is finally done A It took me 2 weeks to get this planned out and another week to write this. I will post the appearance for Yuki for this story soon (probably on Monday) and by the way, I will be on vacation at San Fransico for 2 to 3 days. I'll be hiking in Mirror Woods 8D! **

**Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think of it! **

**JAPANESE WORDS THAT I HAVE *'ED**

**(1) Yuki means snow. Her hair is snow white and her eyes are peicing blue.**

**(2) Genshi means apparition. She used to be able to slip into a room quietly and exit without anyone knowing, thus gaining the name "Genshi". She was used for many assasations of many Dayimos.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I, Akatsuki-kunachi, do not own Deidara or Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would be alive and Madara would be showing his face already. I only own Yuki, the story and the story plot.**

**Stay classy.**

**Yuki**


End file.
